The show time with Inazuma Eleven 2
by Keita-chan
Summary: Secuela de "The show tim with Inazuma Eleven". Les traemos una colección de Drabbles bizarraros sobre los chicos de Inazuma Eleven, con situaciones extremadamente extrañas y ¿Divertidas?. Hoy presentamos: "¿Qué tiene de malo ver una Slash?"
1. Los pingüinos de Kidou

**Konichiwa mina-san!**

**Yo: **Bueno como mi antiguo presentador no quiso colaborar conmigo, ¡Eres un tacaño Atsu-chan! T.T me he conseguido a uno nuevo. Con ustedes, ¡Akio Fudou!

**Akio: **yo no quería, ¡Me obligaste a venir! Ya sé porque Atsuya se fue.

**Yo: **Eso es cruel TwT, pero de igual forma no te salvas en este capítulo XD

**Akio: **¿Qué quieres decir?

**Yo: **ya lo veras.

**Ahora hare unas cuantas aclaraciones. Siendo sincera no tenía pensado sacar una segunda parte de esto (XD tenía pereza), pero lo hare a pedido de Fanny-chan (¡Eres mi hermanita lo quieras o no! XD), pero esta vez no serán One-shots, sino Drabbles (aún sigo con pereza XD) y únicamente hare ocho, ¿Por qué? ¡Porque el ocho es simétrico! (creo que Kid y yo necesitamos ir al psicólogo XD), pero bueno, dejando todo aquello de lado, vámonos con el Drabble…**

**READY? GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (porque de haber sido mio, Kidou no hubiese usado esos ridículos goggles que impedían ver sus ojos ¬¬)

_Show time 1:_

_Los pingüinos de Kidou_

El sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, los animales salían por doquier, para Endou era un excelente día de práctica, pero debido a que varios de su propio equipo habían previsto "planes para la tarde" se resignó y fue a buscar a los primeros que cruzaron en su cabeza: Neo Japan. Algunos de los pobres que no lograron salvarse terminaron por ser parte de la intensiva "Practica al estilo Endou"; para cuando terminaron estaban tan cansados como si hubiesen corrido tras el carrito de los helados.

—¿Por qué nos sucede esto a nosotros? —Cuestiono Heat—, más aun, ¡¿Por qué diablos Hitomiko permitió que nos llevara al campo?!

—A mí no me preguntes, es mejor hacerle caso antes de que se enfade —Defendió Osamu.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué no vino Genda? Él sabe que a mí no me gusta ser portero sustituto —El cansado Hera que hacía rato que seguía con las piernas y lo brazos cruzados con enfado finalmente hablo.

—Dijo que tenía planes, pero por alguna razón no quiso decirme cuales eran…

—¡Esperen! —Grito Osamu—, ¿Ese no es Genda?

Inmediatamente sus acompañantes voltearon la vista para confirmar que en efectivo si se trataba del mencionado.

—¡Pero que hace aquí! —Si bien ya estaban impresionados de que este se atreviera a venir al campo sabiendo que Endou se encontraba en él, quedaron mudos al ver que este no solo hacia acto de presencia, sino que también iba vestido de pingüino.

—¡¿Por qué esta vestido de pingüino?!

Pese a que los presentes estaban atónitos ante la vista su sorpresa incremento aún más al ver que no solo él vestía el peculiar disfraz, ¡Claro que no! Tras de él venían Sakuma y Fudou con un claro rostro de irritación ante la humillación y para rematar la situación iba Kidou al frente con su acostumbrada capa y un bastón, tal parecía que él dirigía el escuadrón de pingüinos. La situación no podía ser más rara, pero todo puede sobrepasar el límite, y lo fue cuando de la nada un gato se cruzó frente al escuadrón de pingüinos e inmediatamente el líder se detuvo provocando que los otros se detuviesen también pero de una manera abrupta.

—¡Ataquen mis pingüinos! —Grito el Rey Pingüino Kidou. Pero la reacción de su sequito de pingüinos fue un claro signo de interrogación con la palabra "¡¿Qué?!" grabada en el rostro.

Por su parte, el trio de chicos que había presenciado todo quedaron mudos ante aquello y con un asentimiento en grupo se dieron la media vuelta y huyeron del lugar esperando a que ninguna situación similar se volviese a presentar antes de ellos otra vez.

FIN

**Yo: **Yay, ¡Lo termine! ¿Cómo quedo?

**Akio: **No me gusto

**Yo: **No te lo preguntaba a ti ¬¬

**Akio: **De igual forma yo me largo de aquí, ¡Ya suficiente me hiciste pasar con ese ridículo traje de pingüino! Ahora mi reputación esta arruinada, ¿Feliz?

**Yo: **sip, y mucho ˆˆ

**Akio: **Te odio

**Bueno mi gente, esto ha sido todo, la verdad es que sera un poco errática para publicar los capitulos ya que tengo varios proyectos que debo terminar y actualizar, ¡Pero si estaré pendiente de este! Asi que no se preocupen (bueno para aquellos que lo hayan leído :'D), así que solo me resta decirles que espero que lo hayan disfrutado, gracias por leer, lamento los errores de ortografía que tenga, y nos vemos la próxima.**

**Matta nee (ˆˆ) )**


	2. Arata el reggaetonero

**¡Bienvenidos Mina-san! **

**Yo: **Bueno, para darme un poco de entusiasmo a los capitulos cambiare de presentador por capitulo. Asi que hoy le doy la bienvenida a… ¡Shuuya Goenji!

**Shuuya: **Hago esto solo porque es parte de mi rehabilitación.

**Yo: **Todos te dijeron que darle balonazos a las personas no es normal… y poco sano ¬¬

**Shuuya: **Yo no tengo la culpa, ellos se lo buscaron.

**Yo: **Si, "se lo buscaron". Creo que eso ni tú te lo crees, pero en fin. ¡Démosle con el Drabble!

**Antes de comenzar quisiera decir que por alguna extraña, rara y peculiar razón este personaje hace que piense en Rox Siniestra, es raro (XD), pero Rox, si lees esto quiero que sepas que este Drabble te lo dedico (ˆˆ). ¡Ahora sí!**

**READY? GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (yo quería que Kazemaru se vistiera de neko TwT pero Level 5 no quiso ¬¬)

_Show time 2:_

_Arata el regguaetonero_

Hermoso día en la mañana y Sugimori lo disfrutaba de la mejor manera: durmiendo hasta tarde; después de los agitados y atareados días en la secundaria, ¿Qué mejor forma de aprovechar un sábado en la mañana que dormir hasta tarde? Y la residencia* era el mejor lugar para disfrutarlo, no había padres, no había maestros, sin duda lo mejor. Pero…

_"YA ESTÁ AMANECIENDO, EL SOL SALIENDO. YO AMANEZCO A LADO TUYO, BEBE~*"_

Ese sonido, ¡Ese sonido! Fue tal que el pobre Sugimori cayó de su cama al despertar repentinamente, ¿Qué demonios era eso? Cuando se reincorporo logro sentir como las paredes y el suelo retumbaban, ¿Acaso era un temblor? Tan asustado estaba que salió rápidamente de su habitación sin importarle que aún mantenía su amado pijama de elefante. Para su sorpresa, algunos de sus compañeros estaban fuera, caminando tranquilamente como si nada pasase, pero claro que al verlo en semejante fachada las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

—¡No se rían! —Reclamo—, ¿Y por qué todos están tan tranquilos? ¡Que no ven que está temblando!

—N-No… —Uno de sus compañeros intentaba articular palabra pero la risa le ganaba—, no está temblando, es Arata y su estéreo.

—¿Arata?

—Sí. Ven —Y así lo llevo hasta el cuarto del pelirosa, ubicado casi al final del pasillo—. Escucha.

Así Sugimori acerco su oído, para después despegarlo inmediatamente al sentir el enorme retumbar de la puerta acompañado de la siguiente frase: "_PERO_ _QUE CLASE DE RUMBA PA~ PA~ PA~. LA QUE YO COGÍ ANOCHE QUE~ QUE~ QUE~, NO ME RECUERDO LO QUE SUCEDIÓ~". _En efectivo era él, pero, ¡¿Cantando Reggaetón?! Sugimori estaba que no se lo creía.

—¡Arata! —Grito golpeando la puerta tan fuerte como podía. Al final, de tanto golpear y gracias a que el chico bajo el volumen del estero, la puerta se abrió mostrando a un tranquilo Arata.

—¡Ah! Takeshi-kun, buenos días —Saludo.

—Nada de "Buenos días". ¿Cómo se te ocurre poner eso a estas horas de la mañana?

—"_PERO, YO TEJE' TODO CLARO. EN QUE HABIAMOS QUEDADO, YO TE LO DIJE~*"_ —Canto Arata.

—¡Pero si no me has dicho nada!

—"_PERO, YO TEJE' TODO CLARO~" —_Canto nuevamente.

—¡Que no me has dicho nada!

—Déjalo Sugimori, ha estado así desde ayer.

—¡¿Desde ayer?! ¿Pero qué paso?

—Kei-kun le mostro algunas de sus canciones, y ya vez como se puso.

—_Asi que fue Fujimaru _—He ahí la respuesta al dilema que pasaban a horas de la mañana—. _¡Me las pagara! _—Sugimori estaba que ardía de la rabia; Fujimaru sabía perfectamente el odio que tenía él hacia ese género, ¡Y se le ocurre metérselo a Arata que cada cinco minutos cambia de opinión!—. ¡Arata, deja de cantar esas cosas! —El chico negó—, ¡Arata!

—_"YO SOY ASÍ. ME ENCANTA HACERLO CON OTRAS POR HORAS~*" _—Canto, otra vez.

—¡Al demonio Arata! ¡Deja de cantar esas cosas!

—_"YO SOY ASÍ. ME ENCANTA HACERLO CON OTRAS POR HORAS~"_

—¡Arata!

Mientras ambos seguían discutiendo con su "elocuente charla", su compañero solo miro al desventurado Sugimori; Arata no reaccionaria hasta que se le pasase "la fiebre reggaetonera" y Sugimori tampoco tendría sus mañanas felices. Pero de algo estaban seguros, Fujimaru pagaría caro todo esto, muy caro.

FIN.

**1*Esa parte es de la canción "6 AM" de J Balvin.**

**2*Esa otra era de "Yo te lo dije" de J Balvin.**

**3*La ultima era de "Yo soy así" de Fade El que pone la presión con Galante El emperador.**

**Yo: **¡Okay~! He aquí el segundo capítulo.

**Shuuya: **Hecho en contra de tu voluntad.

**Yo: **Si T.T, rompí mi regla.

**Shuuya: **¿Por qué?

**Yo: **No me gusta el Reggaetón. Tuve que pedir ayuda para esto. Y tú, ¿Qué tal con la rehabilitación?

**Shuuya: **¡Gracias a Aphrodi que ya termino! ¡Como odio esto!

**Yo: **Deja de lanzarle balonazos a las personas entonces ¬¬

**Shuuya: **¡Nunca!

**Ahora, una breve historia sobre el origen del Drabble (XD), resulta que tengo un vecino (al cual me dan ganas de romperla la [censurado :p]), que pone temprano en la mañana todas las canciones que tiene a alto volumen como a las 6 de la mañana, ¡Dios no lo soporto! Así que se me ocurrio hacer el Drabble sobre esto XD, pero en fin; espero que les haya gustado, perdonar si encuentra alguna falta ortográfica, agradecer que hayan leído, y nos vemos en la próxima.**

**Matta nee~ (ˆˆ) )**


	3. ¿Chang Soo es Jackie Chan?

**Welcome people!**

**Yo: **¡Actualizo! Finalmente lo hago TwT, gomen la tardanza teje~ ;p

**Mamoru: **Mi pregunto por qué estoy aquí.

**Yo: **Tú solo luce bonito mientras presento, eso es todo.

**Mamoru: **¡Sii~! Soy bueno en eso, y en el futbol.

**Yo: **Mamoru-kun me agrada como presentador, tal vez me lo quede.

**¡He aquí el siguiente capítulo! Por otra extraña razón este personaje también me recuerda a Rox (Rox, tú me conoces, sabes porque te lo digo XD). Actualizo hoy porque dentro de poco regresare a clases (¡Nooo! TwT) y mejor lo hacía hoy que tenía tiempo, el anime ha consumido todo el espacio de mi vida asi que aprovecho y hago cupo para escribir (XD), pero en fin, ¡Vámonos con el Drabble!**

**READY! GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (el día en que Level 5 deje de hacer personajes afeminados, ese día sera mio)

_Show time 3:_

_¿Chang soo es Jackie Chan?_

—Oye, Doo —Hablo, pero el chico no escucho—, Doo —Nada—, Doo —Sus intentos siguieron iguales, nada—, ¡Doo!

—¡¿Qué?! —Grito el chico mientras se quitaba los cascos de música—, no estoy sordo, no me grites.

—Pues con esas cosas parece que si —Doo bufo molesto.

—A fin de cuentas, ¿Qué quieres?

—Dime, ¿Sabes por qué el capitán actúa tan extraño?

—¡Ah! Era eso —Woo arqueo una ceja confundido—, tú ya sabes cómo es el capitán, un día está bien y al otro no. Lo normal en él —Pese a ello Woo seguía sin comprender.

Woo sobo su nuca con aparente desentendimiento, pues, hacia varios que había visto a su capitán actuar de una manera "poco usual" y eso lo demostró la última vez que compartió un helado de la nevera con Suzuno.

_—Sigo pensando que el helado de vainilla es el mejor —Objeto Suzuno._

_—Pues a mí me sigue gustando el de chocolate —Y así prosiguió su charla sobre el enigmático sabor del helado, un hecho sumamente importante para la humanidad._

_Pero aquella charla tan tranquila se vio interrumpida con la repentina entrada del mismísimo Chang Soo, pero no como cualquiera lo esperaría._

_—¡Aja! Los tengo —Grito—, nadie está a salvo del increible Chang, ¡Los atrape comiendo helado! —Un silencio inminente se hizo presente mientras Woo y Suzuno se miraban de reojo intentando asimilar la situación, ¿Tenía algo de malo que compartieran un helado? Pero tal y como Chang entro desapareció: con una voltereta, pero como nuestro capitán no era un experto en esto lo único que hizo fue recostarse en el piso e intentar darla._

Esa fue una de las ocasiones que jamás olvidara el pobre Woo, y tal parecía que Doo tampoco le diría; había preguntado a todos sus compañeros de equipo pero nadie se dignó a darle una respuesta coherente o que pudiese darle una pista del porqué, incluso Suzuno estaba enterado.

—_Mejor me olvido del asunto_ —Pensó.

El tranquilo Woo siguió su camino pero por mera coincidencia término por ver otra escena que deseo poder olvidar. Hay estaban Afuro y Nagumo mirando a su capitán con un rostro notablemente aburrido y harto, todo parecería normal a plena vista pero, ¿Qué estuviera intentando imitar a Daniel de Karate Kid era normal? Hay estaba Chang lanzando patadas y puñetazos dignos de un niño de cinco que apenas y si podía saltar sin caerse.

—¡Que pares ya! —Grito Afuro—, ¿Cuánto más vas a seguir con esto?

—¡Hasta que sea igual que Jackie Chan! ¡Debo honrar nuestra cultura!

—¡Pero él es chino, no coreano! —Reprocho Nagumo.

—¡Da igual! A fin de cuentas todos somos chinos, nos parecemos, ¿No?

Haruya rebalso, tanto que estuvo a punto de irse a golpear al mismo Chang de no ser por la rápida y oportuna interrupción de Afuro quien lo detuvo mientras el pelirrojo gritaba cosas como "¡Suéltame! Dejame que ahorita lo mando con su perro Toto". Woo-Myang no sabía que pensar, solo que tal vez, pero tal vez, algún día lograse comprender a su capitán, mientras tanto, tendría que sobrellevar vivir con los cambios bipolares y mentales de este.

FIN.

**Yo: **¡Yay~! Lo termine

**Mamoru: **¿Por qué no aun no haces uno sobre mí?

**Yo: **Em, em… ¡Mira! ¡Un balón!

**Mamoru: **¡¿Dónde?!

**Yo: **—Lo empuja—. Nadie vio nada.

**¡Okay~! Ya he cumplido con parte de mi deuda (aun debo, y mucho U¬¬), solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado, agradecer que hayan leído, perdonar las faltas ortográficas que hayan encontrado (TwT no tengo excusas), y nos vemos en la próxima.**

**Matta nee~ (ˆˆ) )**


	4. Usar internet es malo

**Hello guys!**

**Yo: **Hoy vengo con un cap sumamente especial, y para ello estará conmigo uno de mis personajes favoritos… ¡Ryuuji Midorikawa!

**Ryuuji:** ¿Cómo están?

**Yo: **¿Solo eso dirás?

**Ryuuji: **soy hombre de pocas palabras.

**Yo: **eso ni tú te lo crees. Pero en fin. Hacía tiempo que tenía que sacar este personaje, también porque AngyLopez me lo recomendó y le debía (aun le debo XD)

**Ryuuji: **tú debes mucho

**Yo: **lo se T.T

**Ryuuji: **no quiero saber que rayos se te vino a la cabeza, considerando de quien hablamos.

**Yo: **jejeje, es que es mi venganza, se lo merece por haber golpeado a mi Shi-chan, ¡Sus medios no se justifican! ¡Asi que sufre Goenji, sufre!

**Ryuuji: **los tuyos tampoco son justificados, lo que estás haciendo es igual de malo que lo que…

**Yo: **(le da un helado de pistache)

**Ryuuji: **¡Olvida lo que dije! Tienes toda la razón.

**Yo: **¿Quién dijo que el soborno a base de helado no sirve?

**No tengo mucho que explicar sobre este Drabble, solo que nació de un suceso real, algo que me paso cuando estaba cursando el séptimo grado… ¡Con odio a mi mejor amiga! (TwT) pero para no spoliarlos (¡Esa palabra existe! No lo investigues [yo te lo aseguro XD]) nos iremos directo al Drabble asi que…**

**READY! GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (¡¿Por qué rayos no me casaron a mi Shi-chan?! ¡Yo quería ver sus hijos!)

_Show time 4:_

_Usar internet es malo_

Aquel hermoso día el joven Goenji navegaba tranquilamente por la gran y basta internet. Revisando su correo descubrió que habían enviado a su cuenta un correo, de nadie menos que dé el mismo Aphrodi; un poco escéptico al comienzo se decidió a abrirlo y ver su contenido para ver las palabras que su rubio amigo había decidió enviarle, y claro que con el asunto de "Súper noticia que te interesa desde todos los ángulos" no resistió más y fue directo a él.

_"Perdona que irrumpa tu bandeja de entrada de esta manera pero… ¡Que me descubrí algo sumamente gracioso! Tienes que verlo, es el Gentleman bailado por el entrenador Kudou y la entrenadora Hitomiko, que ni idea de cómo lograron grabarlos pero tienes que verlo_

_Atte.: Aphrodi (el chico más sezy* del mundo ;9)"_

Lo único que cruzo por la cabeza de Goenji después de leer esto fue:

—¡"Sexy" se escribe con "X" no con "Z"! —Otro error de ortografía arreglado por el maestro Goenji—, a fin de cuentas creo que si me interesa.

Bajando un poco más el cursor logro dar con el link donde "dicha información" se encontraba. Su sorpresa aumento más que nunca, ¿En serio serían capaces de grabarlos a ambos bailando semejante canción? Era joven y curioso, asi que sin duda imaginarse a sus dos entrenadores bailando era algo que conmemoraría para siempre. Con una sonrisa triunfadora en su rostro, se aproximó al link y con un certero apretón se disparó hacia la página.

En un principio todo parecía normal, la página cargaba como cualquier otra hasta que finalmente la pantalla del video apareció y en medio de la penumbra un enorme letrero en letras amarillas escribía "Dar clic aquí para reproducir el video", que botón más extraño para reproducir, o al menos eso pensó; al hacer lo que este pedía el letrero desapareció pero nuevamente apareció pero en otra posición dando el mismo mensaje: "Dar clic aquí para reproducir el video", Goenji dudo, ¿Por qué rayos no se reproducía el video? Un poco molesto volvió a acatar la orden del letrero pero termino por ocurrir lo mismo, lo intento nuevamente pero termino por ser igual, una vez más y termino lo mismo, y asi siguió por un buen rato.

—¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a este video?! —Finalmente se había desatado su furia. Cliceo miles de veces enfurecido hasta que finalmente el letrero cambio sustituyendo las habituales palabras por: "Dar el clic final para reproducir el video", Goenji dio un suspiro aliviado, finalmente terminaría aquello y vería lo que tanto ansiaba.

Estaba por dar clic, se comía de los nervios, tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en este último clic y con ansias e impaciencia fue directo a su premio, pero… lo único que sucedió después de eso fue un horripilante grito seguido por la imagen de la misma Samara. Goenji quedo congelado y asimilando lo que acababa de suceder lanzo un enorme grito para salir huyendo de su habitación gritando:

—¡Samara viene tras de mí!

Goenji corrió de cuadra en cuadra espantado por lo que acaba de suceder, claro, que sin saber que todo aquello había sido un complot por parte de Fubuki, Toramaru y el mismísimo Endou, y como cómplice extra el joven Aphrodi, los cuales ahora se encontraba cerca del edificio donde vivía riendo a carcajadas. En definitiva Goenji no volvería a tocar una computadora, al menos hasta que desapareciera el rostro de Samara de su cabeza.

FIN.

***Es que se oye mas Cool asi (XD)**

**Yo: **ñee, ¡Lo hice! ¿Qué tal quedo?

**Ryuuji: **eres cruel, eso se llama maltrato, abuso de poder, corrupción, infami…

**Yo: **(le da más helado)

**Ryuuji: **Mee, se recuperara con sesiones de terapia.

**Ahora una pequeña y bella (?) anécdota, ¿recuerdan que dije que pase algo asi cuando estaba en séptimo? Pues, a mi mejor amiga le habían enviado una presentación (de esas que se hacen con power point XD) llamada "terapia de punto rojo" que consistía en seguir un mísero punto rojo en cada imagen y darle clic; el punto era que, te encontrabas tan centrado en darle clic al punto que al llegar a cierto punto y darle clic lo único que conseguías era un grito espantoso y la imagen de la niña del exorcista como fondo (¡Trauma!) me trollearon con todo en ese entonces (XD yo le hice lo mismo a un amigo mio y tuvo la misma reacción que Goenji [le agradezco haber sido mi inspiración]). Pero bueno, esto ha sido todo, sé que me he tardado y aún tengo pendiente "Una entrevista a…" pero es que he estado un poco saturada de trabajo y ya que mi inspiración se quiere ir tal vez tome un descanso de algunos meses, tal vez (XD) asi que no me queda más que decirles que espero que lo hayan disfrutado, perdonar las fallas ortográficas, agradecer haber leído y nos vemos en la próxima.**

**Matta nee (ˆˆ) )**


	5. Amores plantonicos

**Welcome ladies and gentlemans!**

**Yo: **Hoy tengo el placer de presentarles al presentador más guapo, glorioso, exquisito, lindo y… ¡No pienso decir esto!

**Terumi: **¡Que lo hagas!

**Yo: **¡Bien! Pero no te enfades… ¡Ejem! Como decía… al chico más mega-increible-super-duper-maximo-extremo sexy de la tierra… ¡Afuro Terumi!

**Terumi: **¡Muchisimas gracias mi gente! ¡He aquí hago acto de presencia con mi hermosa persona! Asi que…

**Yo: **Si, si, el mundo ya sabe lo mucho que te amas ¬¬… vámonos con el Drabble…

**Bueno gente, lamento la demora (soy irresponsable XP) pero tengo una muy buena razón… ¡Fui víctima de un horrible castigo! ¡Me llevaron a un lugar espeluznante! Un lugar donde las paredes gotean sangre, donde se escuchan gemidos de dolor, donde los castigos son tan horrorosos como el mismo infierno, donde los verdugos son lo peor que te puedes encontrar, un lugar conocido como… ¡Preparatoria! (no he tenido un solo respiro desde que regrese a clases TwT), pero fin, yo no estoy aquí para contar mis desventuras juveniles, así que vámonos a lo que venimos…**

**READY! GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (Seeh! Como sea, Level 5 nos jodio la vida ¬¬)

_Show time 5:_

_Amores plantónicos_

_"Amor plantónico",_ aquel definido como una simple atracción amorosa hacia una persona, aquel amor infantil e inocente que hemos tenido alguna vez. Hiroto siempre conoció esta definición, miles de veces se lo había preguntado a Suzuno y con lo único que le respondía era: _"Es cuando te gusta alguien"_. _"Alguien",_ esa última palabra había estado rondando en su cabeza, _"Alguien"._ Si, aunque nadie más lo supiese Kiyama estaba enamorado, pero no se podría decir que precisamente de _"Alguien",_ ¡Oh no! Ni siquiera sabía si esto podía considerarse amor. Aquella pregunta lo había asaltado miles de veces_: "¿Sera posible que mi amor se pueda cumplir?"._

En medio de su cuarto Hiroto abrazo su almohada y suspirando pesadamente elevo la vista para encontrarse con su martirio encarado en toda la habitación; Hiroto tembló, ¿Cómo podía estarlo viendo de aquella manera? ¿Qué acaso no sabía que su única mirada lo hacía estremecerse por dentro? Que producía aquel típico _"mariposeo"_ en su estómago. Quería levantarse y apartarlo de ahí, quitarlo fuera de su vista, ¡Pero no! Eso sería miles de veces peor que tenerlo de frente.

El pelirrojo elevo nuevamente la vista posando su esmeralda mirada sobre su gran amor y con un suspiro y un gran asentimiento de cabeza se levantó de su cama para dirigirse hacia ello. Caminó, caminó, caminó y caminó, su andar parecía eterno a pesar de estar a unos cuantos metros de ello; Hiroto trago grueso, estaba temblando, ¿Cómo haría esto? Pero estaba decidido, ¡Lo haría! Lo haría sin dudarlo esta vez, terminaría con aquel hermoso martirio y finalmente podría ser feliz.

—Y-Yo… —Misuto—, yo… te… —Con pequeños murmullos las palabras comenzaron a salir de sus labios—…yo… te amo —Soltó suavemente.

El cuarto se llenó de silencio, ¿Lo había hecho mal? Claro que no, estaba seguro de ello. Pero su invitado solo reclino su cabeza levemente mientras sus orejas y cola se movían levemente por su peso, fue entonces que el pelirrojo no soporto más… y se abalanzó sobre él.

—Waa~, Conejo-chan, ¡Te amo! —Exclamo embelesado con el mullido abrazo de su conejo de felpa.

Y asi estuvo el resto de la tarde, repartiendo abrazos y besos a su amado _"Conejo-chan"_, aquel bello amor plantónico que desea con todas sus fuerzas hacer realidad. Aunque al final, tal vez su amor no fuera tan _"plantónico"_ como pensaba, ¿Pero es que quien se resistiría a Conejo-chan?

FIN.

**Yo: **Waa~, ¡Lo termine!

**Terumi: **¿Por qué no aparecí yo? La historia hubiese estado más interesante con mi presencia

**Yo: **No tenía presupuesto para meterme —Mastica—.

**Terumi: **Entonces, ¿Cómo conseguiste esa chimichanga?

**Yo: **Tengo contactos.

**Terumi: **No me lo creo ¬¬

**Yo: **Meh! No importa, ya termino el Drabble de todas formas ˆˆ

**Terumi: **¡Te demandare con Cartoon Network!

**_Te quiero yo y tú a mí, somos una familia feliz, con un fuerte abrazo y un beso te diré… _¡Que esta noche estaré en tu casa con un cuchillo! (XD) pero bueno, sin duda este es el Drabble más raro que he hecho, pero en mi mente me imaginaba a Hiroto en _shota-mode_ abrazando a Conejo-chan (morí con eso *¬*). ¡Pero en fin! (asi con tono bien German XD) esto ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, perdonar las faltas ortográficas que encuentren, agradecer que hayan leído y nos vemos en la próxima.**

**Matta nee~ (ˆˆ) )**


	6. ¿Que tiene de malo ver una Slash?

**Hello my dear World!**

**Yo: **¡Ejem! Uno~ Dos~ Freddy viene~

**Ichirouta: **¡Deja de cantar eso!

**Yo: **Tres~ Cuatro~ Cierra la puerta~

**Ichirouta: **Eso no me gusta T.T

**Yo: **Cinco~ Seis~ Toma un crucifijo~

**Ichirouta: **Mami T.T

**Yo: **Sieto~ Ocho~ No te duermas~

**Ichirouta: **¡¿Cómo diablos crees que voy a dormir con eso?!

**Yo: **Nueve~ Diez~ No volveras a dormir~

**Ichirouta: **¡Al demonio me voy de aquí!

**Yo: **Miedoso (¬¬)

**¡Feliz día de brujas! O como le quieran llamar (XD) en un principio no tenía pensado en hacer nada para este día pero bueno, me vinieron las ganas y pues, aquí esta. Y este Drabble esta dedicado a Rox (Como que tiendo a dedicarle varias cosas XD) usando a uno de los personajes que más ama, ¡Su tulipán, que no es tulipán sino una llama! (XD) lo voy a hacer sufrir con todas las de ley, amo hacerles bulling (:3) y sin más demora nos vamos al Drabble.**

_Show time 6: _

_¿Qué tiene de malo ver una Slash?_

Calabazas, dulces, disfraces, de esta forma se conoce la amada época de Halloween, traída desde las lejanas y frías regiones del norte de américa esta día, en especial la hora nocturna es celebrado de distintas maneras, y claro, en las regiones asiáticas también tienen su forma de celebrarlo, en especial en el Sun Garden.

Una Hitomiko que corría de arriba abajo, Hiroto y Midorikawa atentos a los disfraces de los demás niños, Osamu comprando los dulces junto a Reina, Nepper y Heat intentando robar los dulces antes mencionados. Si, el Sun Garden era un completo desastre ese día, sin mencionar la pequeña fiesta que hacían los mayores después de pasada las diez de la noche.

Pero mientras todos los demás se volvían locos con la época, en el fondo del lugar Suzuno disfrutaba de su bien merecido "día libre" que consistía en él, sentado en el sofá, con las luces apagadas, la T.V y el reproductor de video encendidos y un tazón de palomitas; ya todo estaba listo solo restaba programar el reproductor y disfrutar de su película. Pero no todo podía ser perfecto, no con "cierta" persona cerca…

—¡Maldito tulipán! ¡Apaga la luz! —Grito Suzuno lanzando el cojín del sofá al rostro de Nagumo.

—Cálmate, ni que estuvieras en tus días —Suzuno estaba a punto de lanzarle el bol de palomitas, pero no valía la pena perderlas.

—Solo vete y no me arruines la noche —Así de cortante fue su comentario para que finalmente Nagumo apagase la luz y como acto sorpresivo se lanzase al sofá junto—, ¿Qué haces? —Pregunto.

—¿Qué más? Voy a ver la película contigo —Dicho esto sumergió la mano en el tazón y se llevó unas cuantas palomitas a la boca ante la mirada furiosa de Fuusuke.

—Vete —Ordeno.

—No seas aguafiestas, solo quiero ver la película, no te molestare —Suzuno arqueo una ceja, no le creía en lo más mínimo pero era mejor aceptar a pasar la noche entera discutiendo con él.

—Bien.

Así Nagumo embozo una sonrisa curvada creyendo que había ganado—. Entonces, ¿Qué veremos?

—Una película Slash —Dicho esto un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Haruya.

—¿U-U-Una Slash? —Suzuno asintió.

—¿Qué? ¿Te da miedo?

—N-No, claro que no, ¿En serio crees que me asustaría con eso? —Suzuno, no muy convencido con las palabras del pelirrojo, asintió y comenzó a programar el reproductor.

Nagumo quedo tendido en el sofá, aferrándose disimuladamente de este, veía los créditos de inicio, el título, ¡Ese maldito título con letras goteando sangre! Eso no se veía lindo, nada lindo. Sin que se diera cuenta comenzó a temblar.

—Oye —Le llamo Suzuno—, ¿Tienes…. Miedo?

—¡P-P-Por supuesto que no!

—¿Seguro? Esa cosa de allí me dice lo contrario.

Nagumo elevo la vista y puedo notar levemente como el rabo de su cabeza temblaba, inmediatamente llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza intentando apaciguarlo ante la leve risa de Fuusuke, después se las pagaría.

Y así siguieron por los restantes minutos, Suzuno disfrutando la película y el pobre Nagumo muriendo del horror en el sofá ahogando los gritos cada vez que el desquiciado asesino levanta esa hacha oxidada y llena de sangre sobre sus desprevenidas víctimas.

—"Aguanta Nagumo, aguanta" —Se repetía mentalmente.

Pero justo en ese momento, el asesino levanto su hacha, estaba a punto de decapitar a la última chica, la chica grito y Nagumo escucho otro grito a su lado que termino por asustarlo de muerte para que saliese corriendo del salón. Suzuno comenzó a reír, sabía que desde hace rato Nagumo se había estaba conteniendo, así que, ¿Qué tenía de malo asustarlo un poco?

FIN.

**Yo: **Yay~! Lo termine

**Ichirouta: **Por favor, no vuelvas a cantar.

**Yo: **¿Ni que fuera tan mala cantando?

**Ichirouta: **Si no logro dormir esta noche, será tu culpa.

**Yo: **Cúlpate a ti por ser un cobarde.

**Ichirouta: **¡Esta dicho! ¡No volveré a venir aquí!

**Yo: **Ichi-chan, ¡No te vayas! Solo bromeaba (TˆT)

**¡Ok gente! Lo termine, un poco cerrado el final (un asco X'D) pero fue lo que me vino a la mente, (Muajajaja torture a Nagu-chan XD :3), ahora si, espero que lo hayas disfrutado Rox, ustedes mis queridos lectores, lamentar si encontraron errores de escritura, agradecer que hayan leído, y sin mas nos vemos.**

**Matta Nee~ (ˆˆ) )**


End file.
